


No digas una palabra mientras bailamos con el diablo

by snowashes



Series: Oh, oh, oh, es magia [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Coqueteo sobrenatural después de dicha pelea contra criatura igualmente sobrenatural, Criaturas sobrenaturales y tal vez algo de magia, M/M, Magic!AU, supernatural!AU, ¿Posiblemente sera crack? ¿Probablemente sera serie?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowashes/pseuds/snowashes
Summary: Kimata Syoya sólo requería cenar después de un día cansado lidiando con asuntos diplomáticos-mágicos. No se hubiera esperado tener que encarar una criatura dimensional y, por ende, el chico con el rostro más apuesto que hubiese visto en sus cortos veinticuatro años de vida.
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Series: Oh, oh, oh, es magia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	No digas una palabra mientras bailamos con el diablo

La luz mercurial deslumbraba la noche perdida de Tokyo; Kimata Syoya caminaba con un pequeño salto de felicidad en sus pasos. ¿ _Quién diría que a sus veinticuatro años de edad ir a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana por su cena de ramen instantáneo sería una actividad sumamente placentera_?. La bolsa de plástico en sus manos gritaba en mil palabras, fuertes y resonantes, que esa noche comería hasta reventar.

Normalmente los trabajos con Tanukis eran relativamente fácil, aun cuando Syoya nunca se encargaba de los asuntos diplomáticos, mucho menos con especies humanoides lo suficientemente voluminosos que en una discusión pudiesen comérselo de una bocanada.

—Nunca te comerían, Syoya. No exageres —había dicho esa misma tarde Junki cuando el dueño del exportador de hierbas medicinales más extenso del mercado mágico de Tokyo llegó imponente a su reunión programada. A simple vista parecía un peluche gigante, Syoya gustaba de imaginar como esos colmillos afilados del tamaño de sus manos lo devorarían pedazo por pedazo sí se atreviera a hablar contra el Tanuki.

Después de todo, aunque Syoya odiaba reconocerlo, Junki era el mejor diplomático del equipo, sabía cómo tratar con cualquier especie y no ofenderlos en el intento. Por muy básicos que eran las habilidades mágicas del mayor, Syoya creía que ser social era la mejor habilidad que Kono Junki pudiera tener.

Kión o “ _Lord Kión_ ” había terminado de entablar un futuro acuerdo con Junki y, al salir por la puerta, “ _La Casa de Yonashiro & Encantos_ TM” contaba con un plan de empezar a dar publicidad a sus nuevas pociones con hierbas exportadas de las deltas del río Yangtzé.

(Nadie se atrevía a cambiar el ridículo nombre de la tienda perteneciente a la familia Yonashiro por cuatro generaciones completas, mucho menos su adorado dueño actual, el mismo Yonashiro Sho hijo.)

Syoya había llegado más que cansado a su departamento, los asuntos diplomáticos lo gastaban más que las peleas a mano dura. Zanahoria, su preciado gata neurótico, lo recibió felizmente y, al observar que su refrigerador contenía solamente bebidas alcohólicas y un pedazo de un queso de dudosa procedencia, decidió ir a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana para alimentar su alma a sus anchas.

Hoy no cocinaría, menos cuando Yonashiro le había pagado un bono generoso por “ _escuchar más de cinco horas a Junki y no romperse por dentro en el intento_ ”. Syoya no había visto la necesidad que su jefe, “ _amigo, Syoya, amigo_ ”, le pagara por el hecho de no hablar por cinco horas. Era un poco ofensivo, si Syoya se ponía a pensarlo detalladamente

Faltaban unas cinco cuadras para poder llegar al complejo de su departamento, cuando una voz masculina le hizo trastabillar:

—¡TÚ! ¡COSA DEMONIACA! ¡DETENTE Y DAME MI MOCHILA!

No era muy común que en el vecindario de Syoya pasaran problemas… _mágicos_. Esa había sido una de las razones porque lo había decidido, además de que contaba con una renta barata y una infinidad de restaurantes para comer si la flojera tocaba puerta.

Nunca hubiera pensado que un Bakeneko se diera un paseo por la noche en estas calles, mucho menos que hubiera atraído problemas.

Los Bakenekos eran criaturas fascinantes, normalmente pasivas y excluidas de la raza humana. No era común que salieran de su dimensión, por comodidad principalmente, pero tampoco era común que se presentaran problemas al tenerlas en la dimensión humana.

Pero parecía que este chico, vestido con una camiseta de Kamen Raider y los jeans más desgastados que hubiese visto en su vida, había roto la cotidianidad de la relación Bakenekos-Humanos y, por ende, también la noche de Syoya.

El Bakeneko sonrió de oreja a oreja, dándole el verdadero significado a “ _una sonrisa gatuna_ ”, prosiguiendo a estar balanceando la mochila de dicho chico en sus garras, ¿probablemente manos gatunas?. El chico no pudo más, Syoya parpadeó perplejo al ver como el joven tomó una tapa de un bote de basura y estaba decidido a herir al bakeneko en el intento.

—¡Oi, oi, oi! ¡Espera! —Syoya sabía que no era la decisión más inteligente de la noche, tratar de detener al desconocido con una tapa de metal y un bakeneko juguetón.

Tomó de su muñeca, evitando que con un golpe brusco finalizara con su vida, el chico movió sus caderas para ver el intruso en la escena. Aunque Syoya odiaba admitirlo, pero tristemente solía mostrarse débil ante los rostros apuestos y, por mucho que lo negara, el desconocido de pésimo gusto por verse decente poseía un rostro que no era nada común y lograba acaparar sus gustos al cien por ciento.

No era la hora para coquetear o tratar de impresionar, en frente suyo tenía un humano que no sabía ni lo básico del mundo mágico y un bakeneko de dudosa procedencia.

—¿Y tú quién rayos crees que eres? —el chico de rostro apuesto bramó, jalando de su muñeca para deshacerse del amarre. Syoya podía entenderlo, lo más seguro era que estaba asustado o, por lo menos, parecía poseer un carácter fuerte que carecía severamente de una buena metodología de razonamiento.

Aquí el problema radicaba en que Syoya no contaba en ese momento con mucha paciencia como para lidiar con un chico apuesto y su pésimo carácter. Sin más que hacer, colocó la bolsa que contenía su cena en el suelo y le dedicó una mirada sarcástica al chico.

—La mejor persona que puede ayudar en este momento —respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, burlándose de alguna u otra manera de “ _rostro apuesto_ ”. Se volvió hacia el bakeneko e hizo una reverencia—. Nǐ hǎo, trabajo para el Consejo de Magia de Tokyo. ¿Puedo preguntar cuáles son sus motivos para estar en la dimensión humana?

Los Bakenekos tenían una extraña contraseña que uno de los suyos, en este caso, Sora, le había comentado. El idioma bakeneko era imposible de hablar para los humanos, ya que debido a la fonética que poseía la boca propia era incapaz de replicar los tonos. Por alguna razón los bakenekos gustaban de hablar en mandarín, Syoya sabía lo básico del idioma, suponía que al saludarlo podría deducir que era amigo de un clan y no había nada que temer.

El Bakeneko sonrió, ahora felizmente y curioso, seguía moviendo la mochila de un lado a otro cómo si fuese el péndulo de un reloj. —¿ _Oh_? No pareces trabajar para el Consejo de Magia. Te vez muy…

—¿Novato? —Sinceramente, Syoya no llevaba metido en los asuntos del mundo mágico por doce años para que lo trataran de novato, en especial un gato humanoide.

—No, no. ¿Joven? Normalmente los del Consejo de Magia son unos esqueletos —el Bakeneko río para sí mismo.

Syoya había contado una mentira, o, como le gustaba presentar, una verdad a medias. En realidad, no trabaja directamente bajo el mando del Consejo de Magia de Tokyo. La gente del Consejo más que nada se dedicaban a asuntos diplomáticos, regular el mundo mágico y a recaudar impuestos; era raro que salieran de sus oficinas para lidiar con asuntos banales tales como un bakeneko jugueteando con un humano en una zona lejos del bullicio.

Por un momento, Syoya había olvidado que contaba con compañía. Volteó a su lado para observar al chico de rostro apuesto para verlo con los ojos sobresaltados y la boca entreabierta. Nadie pensaría que el gato humanoide pudiera hablar tan fluidamente el japonés, como si fuese su lengua nativa.

Syoya caminó unos pasos, tratando de interponerse entre el chico, quien seguía en un estado de shock, y el bakeneko. —Podría ser, todavía a mis veinticuatro años se me considera joven —afirmó Syoya. Su plan era simple, si el bakeneko mostraba signos de ser hostil tendría que pelear o peor, tendría que hablarle a Keigo y a Sukai para lidiar con este problema de una vez por todas. Por mientras, Syoya trataría de entablar conversación casual con el bakeneko para ver sus intenciones—. Pero no me has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Cuáles son tus motivos para estar en la dimensión humana?

El Bakeneko recordó su compañía, en sus ojos se notó un sentimiento de irritación y gruñó guturalmente. —Tu humano no es amable. Mis motivos no tienen por qué importar en este momento.

—¿ _Amable_? —el chico de rostro apuesto bufó, parecía ya haber salido de su shock y estaba dispuesto a continuar la pelea inconclusa—. ¿Por qué sería amable con alguien que me arrebató mi mochila?

Syoya volteó hacia el chico de rostro apuesto y en un susurro dijo: —A ver, ya que eres mi humano necesito que no hables por un momento.

Su rostro apuesto se deformó en una mueca mucho más pronunciada.

—¡Pero…!

Lo calló de inmediato, señalando el artefacto que se encontraba en sus manos y el chico, deduciendo que no tenía otra alternativa, estiró discretamente su brazo para alcanzarlo.

Era un reloj que Ruki y, su jefe, Yonashiro habían diseñado; normalmente para teletransportarse se requería una cantidad considerable de energía y el reloj poseía un mecanismo mágico que lograba hacerlo sin la necesidad de utilizar energía mágica.

Por mucho que el chico parecía contar con magia, Syoya podía deducir a simple vista que ni siquiera conocía las bases principiantes del mundo mágico.

—Al primer intento de peligro, solamente presiona el único botón del reloj y te llevará lejos de aquí —dijo Syoya entre dientes, el Bakeneko mostraba interés en su conversación y lentamente empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

—¿Pero que tanto hablan, humanos? —sus garras rasgaban ligeramente el concreto en un silencioso sollozo, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas en una sorda intención. Syoya empezaba a sospechar que esta situación no saldría tan bien como esperaba—. ¿Qué? ¿El gato les comió la lengua?

Syoya empezó a asimilar los pasos del bakeneko, su ceño frunciéndose y olvidando un poco que estaba lidiando con una criatura que saltaba entre dimensiones. Había una razón por la que lo apodaban “ _El Rey de Marfil”_ y es que, dentro de las piezas del juego, él era la más importante.

Yonashiro gustaba de tratar por igual a sus empleados; _amigos Syoya amigos_ , pero no por nada Syoya llevaba dedicándose a estos asuntos desde hace doce años, cuando Yonashiro, de 18 años en aquel tiempo, lo encontró detrás de un basurero, peleando por primera vez contra un poltergeist que había estado robando las monedas de su mochila. 

La experiencia había sido horrorosa, pero en veces lograba sacarles risas cuando recordaban a un Syoya, unos veinte centímetros más alto que el poltergeist, lanzando todas las bolsas de basuras a diestra y siniestra.

Kimaya Syoya era un _natural_ , como Ruki siempre se lo recordaba. Para esto había nacido y para esto había crecido.

Empezó a observar cada movimiento del Bakeneko, podía notar lo tenso en su cuerpo, como su pelaje respondía ante cada paso audaz que Syoya daba hacia él. La mochila del chico apuesto seguía danzando en una de sus garras, sin intenciones de devolverla o aparentar ser amigable.

—Por última vez, ¿cuáles son tus motivos de estar en la dimensión humana? El Consejo de Magia de Tokyo tiene en standby cualquier loop inter-dimensional, en especial con la dimensión tuya —comentó Syoya con calma, sus palmas empezaban a sentir la energía correr por sus venas, listo para atacar.

Lo último no era mentira, el Departamento de Movilidad Inter-dimensional del Consejo de Magia tenía una clara restricción a los usuarios que utilizaban loops para poder llegar a la dimensión humana dentro de Tokyo. Era normal que los loops fueran estrictamente controlados en zonas urbanas, a pesar de todo, tenían que tener en cuenta que existían humanos sin conocimiento del mundo mágico.

El Bakeneko le regaló una sonrisa, tan falsa y escalofriante que le heló la piel. —¿Acaso un humano me va a mandar? No son más que lo último de esta cadena.

Syoya escuchó un jadeó a sus espaldas y, antes de que pudiera analizar la situación, el Bakeneko se mostró hostil. Las garras de la criatura crecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, logrando ver un brillo en la punta de éstas que más que nada denotaba lo filosas que eran.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Syoya no pudo estimar el primer ataque. Había estado seguro que el Bakeneko iba a ir tras él y, al deshacerse de Syoya, se encargaría del chico del rostro apuesto. Lo primero que hizo el bakeneko fue lanzar la mochila hacia él, con tal fuerza sobrehumana que lo único que Syoya alcanzó a gritar fue: —¡ _Huye_!.

El golpe lo mando volar unos metros hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas y robándole momentáneamente el aire de sus pulmones. Aunque anteriormente había sufrido peores ataques que el del bakeneko, aun así, recibirlos desprevenidos aumentaban el riesgo de estar indefenso por unos segundos extras.

Un gruñido feroz lo despertó rápidamente, el Bakeneko estaba listo para atacar al chico del rostro apuesto, Syoya no iba a poder alcanzar a lanzar algún hechizo temporal para retrasarlo. Sin esperar un segundo más, dibujo un hexágono en el suelo, seguido de un circulo circunscrito y centró toda su energía en su palma hasta tocar el llamado mágico.

—¡ _Alia Volare Ad Me_! —una luz encendió momentáneamente la figura y el chico del rostro apuesto salió volando hacía el lugar de Syoya, recibiendo solamente un arañazo en una de sus piernas al tratar de ser interceptado por el bakeneko.

“ _Rostro apuesto_ ” cayó de la misma forma que Syoya, recibiendo todo el impacto en su espalda y jadeando fuertemente al sentir como sus pulmones se comprimían por el impacto. Syoya volvió a dibujar un círculo perfecto, aplicando su mano al suelo con un “¡ _Defendo_!” y observando como un círculo de protección momentáneo los rodeó al instante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Syoya, acercándose al chico cautelosamente en busca de una herida de gravedad. Su pierna derecha sangraba y parecía ser que había sufrido un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—. ¡Rápido, activa el reloj para que salgas de aquí!

Al parecer, “ _rostro apuesto_ ” seguía con la misma actitud insistente de antes y no sufría tanto como para no refutarle amargamente.

—No pienso irme sólo porque sí de aquí —dijo entre jadeos, Syoya lo levantó, dispuesto a transportarlo con el reloj, cuando el chico apartó su mano.

—¿Acaso estás loco? Ahí está tu mochila, ¿qué más necesitas?

“ _Rostro apuesto_ ” evitó su mirada y dijo: —Este reloj transporta una persona a la vez, ¿no?. Disculpa, pero, aunque no te conozca, no pienso dejarte solo aquí.

Syoya no supo que expresión manifestar, suponía que “ _rostro apuesto_ ” contaba con algo de valor, después de todo estaba dispuesto a entablar una riña con una criatura tres veces su tamaño. No había nada peor que un chico con rostro apuesto y, aparte, considerado.

(Aunque, sinceramente, no era el mejor momento para ser considerado.)

Sin más que demostrar, Syoya terminó regalándole una sonrisa a medias, el tipo de sonrisa fingida que no llegaba el sentimiento para suavizarla. —Gracias, ¿supongo? Pero cómo podrás ver, creo que el más capacitado para lidiar con esta situación soy yo.

Nada cómo enmascarar un “ _vas a ser un vil estorbo si te llegas a quedar aquí_ ” con palabras tan amables que dejaban un amargo sabor en la boca.

“ _Rostro apuesto_ ” estaba más que dispuesto a encarar a Syoya, aun cuando él no era la prioridad aquí. Pero en ese momento, el circulo de protección tembló ante el fuerte impacto contra el cuerpo del bakeneko y, en cuestión de unos segundos, terminó cediendo ante el poco poder que lo había fundado.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Syoya antes de sentir cómo su cuerpo volvía a ser disparado contra el aire y dejado caer en un sonoro golpe.

Los Bakenekos solían utilizar “ _bolas de energía_ ” que concentraban ciegamente entre sus garras y, al momento de tocar su objetivo, este se veía eyectado debido a la magnitud de la fuerza. Era un movimiento ilegal en la dimensión humana, por eso, normalmente el Consejo de Magia solicitaba tener bien vigilados a los viajeros entre dimensiones, aun cuando las relaciones Bakeneko-Humanos eran estrechamente amigables unos con otros.

Al ser arremetido contra el concreto, Syoya solamente sintió un dolor sordo por todo su cuerpo, para después enfrascarse en una oscuridad momentánea.

Sus tímpanos se enfrascaron en un pitido continuo, su vista se nubló y empezó a carecer de aire para poder respirar. Era extraño, Syoya había recibido golpes más fuertes, pero este por alguna razón había logrado sobrepasar el límite de su cuerpo. Necesitaba unos segundos para que su propia energía empezará a reanudar su cuerpo y, por lo menos, pudiera así terminar saliendo de este lío.

Al recobrar su vista, después de unos escasos segundos, pudo observar cómo el Bakeneko se acercaba rápidamente para terminar dando el golpe final que lo noquearía finalmente. En un momento de pánico, comenzó nuevamente a dibujar una estrella con un círculo circunscrito en el suelo, cuando de repente, el Bakeneko fue arremetido duramente contra la pared.

“ _Rostro apuesto_ ” había aprovechado la distracción de la criatura, tomando de nuevo la tapa de metal del bote de basura y, utilizando todas sus fuerzas, posiblemente mágicas, terminó proyectando el objeto contra el cuello del bakeneko, el cual recibió toda la fuerza contra la pared más cercana.

Lo había trastabillado temporalmente, “ _Rostro apuesto_ ” corrió rápidamente hacia Syoya. Sus ojos se veían extasiados, cómo si no se creía que hubiera hecho eso, pero podía notar en la forma que temblaba que la acción había sido impulsada por adrenalina pura.

Syoya no perdió tiempo, tal vez podría terminar desmayándose en el intento, pero sabía que no debían permanecer más tiempo en esa calle. Pudo observar como el chico estaba dispuesto a cargarlo y salir huyendo de ahí, sin embargo, Syoya lo terminó jalando hacía el, para finalizar enfocando toda su energía restante en la palma de su mano y así tocar la figura que anteriormente había dibujado.

Al abrir sus ojos de nuevo, Syoya pudo sentir la lengua escaldada de Zanahoria lamiendo su mano continuamente.

Estimó que los dos habían sido noqueados por la repentina teletransportación. Normalmente los hechizos de teletransportación requerían energía suficiente, que probablemente por el estado en el que Syoya se había encontrado, había tenido que tomar otra fuente, siendo está “ _Rostro apuesto_ ”, el cuál parecía haber drenado su energía totalmente. Syoya se levantó poco a poco, hasta poder volver a sentir la energía mágica recorrer su cuerpo y devolverlo a la vida.

Después de unos escasos minutos, “ _Rostro apuesto_ ” parpadeó ligeramente, asimilando sus exteriores y dejó escapar un gruñido gutural. Syoya, al ya estar recuperado a excepción por unos moretones en sus costillas y brazos, se acercó al chico para observarlo de pies a cabeza.

—Hey, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Algo te duele? —siguió inspeccionándolo sin incomodarlo, hasta que pudo notar que el desgarre que había sufrido en una de sus piernas al ser interceptado por el Bakeneko logró sangrar gran parte de sus jeans desgastados.

“ _Rostro apuesto_ ” gruñó y fijó su mirada en el techo. —¿En dónde estamos?

—Nos teletransporté hasta mi departamento. Aquí estamos totalmente seguros, así que no te preocupes. Lo más seguro es que el viaje te terminó noqueando por robar repentinamente tu energía —su mirada seguía fija en su pierna—. Necesito tratar rápidamente tu herida en la pierna, ¿crees que te puedas levantar para acostarte en el sillón?

Con la poca energía que Syoya había tenido en su sistema antes de activar el sello para teletransportarse, no había ocupado en poder planear detalladamente el lugar a donde iban a parar. Sabía que tenían que escapar del bakeneko y terminar en su departamento.

Las razones habían sido claras, era el lugar más cercano y requería menos energía que llegar a la tienda de Yonashiro, pero tampoco hubiera pensado que caerían en medio de su diminuta sala, esparciéndose entre el desorden de sus artefactos mágicos.

“ _Rostro apuesto_ ” movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia el sillón, asintiendo. Syoya terminó tomándolo de sus hombros, ayudándole a poder recostar su cuerpo levemente herido en su sillón.

Y, rayos, lo más seguro es que tendría que terminar limpiando profundamente la sangre que el chico pudiera derramar en su tapizado nuevo.

—Déjame ir por mi kit de primeros auxilios —empezó a buscar entre su mochila más cercana alguna de las pociones de renovación de energía de Yonashiro. Dio con un distintivo botecito azul fosforescente, podía apreciar su humoroso aroma desde su lugar—. Toma esta poción, te ayudara a revitalizar tu energía y tu cuerpo….

—Agh, huele horrible —se quejó “ _rostro apuesto_ ” en una diminuta voz. Cerró sus ojos, tomando el contenido de la poción de un amargo trago y formulando una mueca de desagrado—. Y sabe horrible.

Syoya río por lo bajo, la poción de renovación de energía era como el café de sus días, tan indispensable que con el tiempo podía asegurar que no contaba con papilas gustativas a este punto. Rápidamente, sin perder tiempo, fue hasta su baño, buscando en el tocador todo lo necesario para tratar la herida.

Sinceramente, Syoya conocía lo básico de primeros auxilios debido a los constantes años de tener que lidiar con múltiples heridas que no alcanzaban a ser tratadas por Shosei, el doctor no-oficial del equipo. Había ocasiones donde una herida profunda tenía que ser cerrada con suturas inexpertas antes de que pudiera terminar desangrándose sin siquiera poder esperar a hablarle a Shosei.

—¿Puedo ver tu herida? —señaló Syoya su pierna, el chico asintió un poco ido, observando como Syoya sabía moverse con facilidad. Parecía que, aunque había sangrado considerablemente la herida, no era profunda y solamente necesitaba ser curada y aplicar una gasa extensa para que no derramara más sangre—. Bueno, no se ve tan mal.

“ _Rostro apuesto_ ” se contemplaba menos pálido que minutos antes y más atento a sus alrededores que al despertar, la poción lograba hacer maravillas en poco tiempo.

—Fui atacado por un… ¿gato? y dices que…

Syoya lo interrumpió. — _Bakeneko_. Gran diferencia. Los gatos no son de ese tamaño, ni atraviesan dimensiones —echo una rápida mirada a Zanahoria, quien se había acostado en su mesa. Sí, los gatos no atravesaban dimensiones, ni lo querían matar con tanta malicia como aquel bakeneko.

—Fui atacado por un _bakeneko_ y dices que no se ve tan mal —corrigió “ _rostro apuesto_ ” su anterior oración, dejó soltar un suspiro y Syoya pensó que iba a explotar. Hoy no era su día de predecir los movimientos a su alrededor, porque “rostro apuesto” no gritó en indignación, sino en una estruendosa risa maniática, como si todo lo anterior hubiera sido un cuento maquiavélico—. Creo que necesito mucho alcohol para poder olvidar esta noche.

Syoya sonrió ligeramente. —Si te sirve de algo, cuento con la mejor especie de alcohol en mi refrigerador…

¿ _Acaso Syoya estaba coqueteando_? ¡Claro que tenía permitido coquetear inocentemente! Después de todo, no todos los días salvas la vida de alguien apuesto como el chico enfrente suyo.

—Shion. Tsurubo Shion —“ _Rostro apuesto_ ” Tsurubo Shion comentó con una sonrisa y, _oh_ , esa si que era una sonrisa hipnotizante—. Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecer mi nombre.

¿ _Un hombre atento_? Syoya nunca lo hubiera esperado de “ _Rostro apuesto_ ”, Tsurubo Shion, no cuando unos minutos atrás había estado a punto de entablar una pelea a puño con el Bakeneko.

—Syoya. Kimata Syoya —devolvió su sonrisa, perdiéndose ligeramente en el momento. Rápidamente se acordó que tenía que atender una herida, tomó entre sus manos el desinfectante y un poco de algodón, impregnando el líquido en la herida.

Shion, no más “ _rostro apuesto_ ”, gimoteó en dolor, sus manos aferrándose a su tapizado nuevo. Al terminar de desinfectarlo, dejo de estar menos nervioso. Observó por un tiempo a Syoya seguir haciendo su labor de enfermero provisional y, después de unos segundos en silencio, preguntó:

—¿Entonces ya estás acostumbrado a herirte al tratar con bakenekos?

Syoya no levantó sus ojos de la herida, continuando su tarea naturalmente. —Los Bakenekos son criaturas normalmente pacíficas, lo más seguro es que ese bakeneko estuviera ligado a un grupo del bajo mundo.

—¿Bajo mundo? —la confusión apareció en el rostro apuesto de Shion, Syoya había olvidado que el chico no estaba familiarizado al cien por ciento con el mundo mágico.

—¿Es cómo los yakuzas pero del mundo mágico? Normalmente se le dice así al mercado negro mágico, pero también abarcan a la asociación a cargo del mercado negro —comentó Syoya mientras terminaba de limpiar la herida con un poco de agua oxigenada.

Era mucha información y sucesos para retener en una sola noche, Syoya prefería no llenarlo de información. Mientras menos supiera, mejor para Shion, aun cuando tuviera energía mágica natural en él navegando por sus venas.

Shion llevó una mano a su cabeza, recordándole que también había sufrido una herida en ella. —Todo esto suena…

—¿Descabechado? ¿Loco? ¿Maniático?

Shion negó con la cabeza. —¿Impresionantemente genial…?

Syoya paró un momento para observarlo detenidamente. Si, definitivamente había sufrido considerablemente de su lógica. —¿Qué? —preguntó Shion, sintiéndose incomodo bajo la mirada de intensa de Syoya.

El mencionado negó con la cabeza, volviendo a su tarea de seguir curando la herida de Shion, ahora colocando unas gazas para que absorbieran la sangre restante.

—No esperaría esa respuesta por parte de alguien que parecía no tener la más mínima noción del mundo mágico. ¿Acaso eres nuevo en Tokyo?

Shion se escondió por un momento, tal vez sintiéndose avergonzando. —Tengo tres meses en Tokyo, vengo de la Prefectura de Hyogo.

Syoya sonrió sarcásticamente. —Oh, vaya, novato en las calles de Tokyo. ¿Cómo te ha tratado esta jungla de concreto?

Shion no pudo evitar reír ante lo último, señalando su evidente herida y su sanidad desvaneciéndose lentamente. —Interesante, he tenido unos meses aburridos en mi nuevo trabajo y, aunque no me quejó de la rutina, pienso que esta noche fue más de lo que pudiera imaginar hacer al mudarme a Tokyo.

—Lo entiendo. Nadie espera llegar a la gran ciudad y terminar siendo abatido por un gato humanoide —terminó de colocar las gazas y observó su trabajo, sólo las tendría que tener mientras terminaba de segregarse completamente. Un suceso paso por su cabeza e hizo que terminara recargando todo su peso sobre sus manos—. ¡Maldición! ¡Mi cena!

—Oh. ¿No trajiste tu bolsa de la tienda? ¿Esa era tu cena? —preguntó Shion, causando que Syoya se sintiera más enojado.

—¿Cómo crees que me iba a acordar de mi cena si tenía que lidiar primero con mi vida y tu vida, querido Tsurubo? —preguntó sarcásticamente. Al momento de decirlo se arrepintió, nunca era bueno lidiar con un herido, hambriento y cansado Kimata Syoya—. Perdona. No tengo problemas en salvar vidas, pero realmente tenía preparada una buena cena. Es una pena que va a terminar en manos del bakeneko.

Shion tuvo la decencia de verse culpable. —No, tu perdóname. Si me hubiera ido al ver que un gato humanoide que hablaba mandarín se había robado mi mochila, no estuviéramos los dos en este lío.

Syoya soltó una pequeña risa, ahora dedicándose a observar la herida en la cabeza de Shion, volviendo a desinfectar el área de golpe. Aunque era solamente un arañazo que tenía en su sien, no había nada que perder al tratarlo ligeramente.

—Eso no hubiera pasado si el bakeneko estuviera del lado bueno. Nadie aquí tiene la culpa, sólo el Consejo de Magia de Tokyo por no estar al pendiente —hizo una mueca de desagrado ante lo último.

Shion le vio curioso, ahora al tenerlo más cerca podía notar que la forma de sus ojos era única y dejaba pasó a unas pupilas brillantes. ¿ _Por qué tenía que sentirse débil ante los chicos apuestos y, probablemente, con personalidades únicas_?

—¿Pensé que eras del Consejo de Magia…?

Syoya sonrió falsamente, presionando el algodón con desinfectante un poco más fuerte contra la sien de Shion, quien no pudo evitar un pequeño jadeo. —Larga historia.

Shion asintió, perdiéndose momentáneamente mientras Syoya terminaba su trabajo improvisado de enfermero. Al terminar, empezó a guardar todas las cosas de vuelta a su lugar y, antes de que pudiera ir de nuevo al baño, Shion habló:

—¿Una larga historia que puede ser compensada con pizza? —preguntó en un tono diferente al de hace segundos.

Syoya enarcó una ceja impertinente. ¿ _Acaso estaba pasando lo que estaba pensando_?

—Oi, oi, oi. No es por ser aguafiestas, pero mientras menos sepas del mundo mágico, mejor vas a vivir, Tsurubo —terminó contestando, lo único que le incomodaba era tener que hablar de temas políticos y, de pasada, mágicos.

Shion apartó su mirada, observando ahora a Zanahoria llegar hacia él, estiró una mano, haciendo que su gata terminara ronroneando contra ella. Era raro que Zanahoria no odiará a sus invitados, Keigo había tenido que sufrir múltiples arañazos en sus brazos en su primer encuentro con una Zanahoria pequeña de cinco meses.

—Ok… pero la invitación de cenar pizza sigue en pie —ante la ceja enarcada de Syoya, Shion terminó soltando una risa—. Digo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi salvador.

Syoya se le unió a su risa. —Dios, no lo digas así. Me haces ver como un superhéroe. Cuando, creo, que son gajes del oficio.

Shion siguió sonriendo, se terminó sentando en el sillón, parecía ya haber recuperado toda su energía y alcanzó la mochila que había caído en la sala junto con ellos. De ella obtuvo su celular y, antes de que finalmente Syoya dejará el kit de nuevo en el baño, preguntó:

—¿Qué te parece dos pizzas jumbo de peperonni, Kimata?

Syoya, quien estaba a medio camino, volteó a verlo y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Con extra queso, por favor.

*

Sí después de que Tsurubo “ _Rostro Apuesto_ ” Shion terminará tomando un taxi a las dos de la mañana al terminar una plática extraordinaria de casi cuatro horas sobre animes, un poco de magia e historias de porque Kobe era la mejor ciudad de la nación de Japón, Syoya no se hubiera esperado que en una de las servilletas que venían en las cajas de pizza descansara en su mesa con un mensaje particular.

_¡Prometo no volver a pelearme con cualquier criatura mágica que se me pare en frente! ;) …_

_0X-XXXX-XXXX_

_Tsurubo Shion_

**Author's Note:**

> Perdí la decencia después de días sin estar asociada con el internet y terminé escribiendo este... ¿crack? de Tsurukima después de escuchar, por alguna extraña razón, Ocean Drive de Duke Demont.
> 
> En fin, tengo nuevo twitter, todavía no lo promociono formalmente, pero es esencial hablar de jo1 yA. 
> 
> tw [@syoyalavanda](https://twitter.com/syoyalavanda)
> 
> *Si esto termina en series, no es mi problema. Pero si sera mi problema si no terminó de escribir el angst! yonaruki que tengo planeado. O traducir todo este aquelarre.*


End file.
